warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Wipeout ThunderClan Show 1
Round 1 Presenter- Leafpool Leafpool- Welcome! To the first ever Wipeout ThunderClan! We will run a series of shows, of ThunderClan cats that compete in an obstacle course of obstacles! To kick off our first show, we are going to do Mates Wipeout!!! Our first contestant is Squirrelflight! Her mate is..... Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw- Yolo to my kat friends! Leafpool- That's not how you say cat! Its C-A-T! Not K-A-T! Brambleclaw- Who cares! Lets start the yolo party! Leafpool- Three! Two! One! And go! (Squirrelflight runs down the slope) Leafpool- Our first obstacle is the rocking planks! Oops! I forgot to tell you! If they fall, they fall into WATER! Squirrelflight- NUUUUUUUUUU I HATES WATER! NO WATER! NO WATER! Leafpool- Sorry! It's against the rules! (Squirrelflight scorches mechanism) Squirrelflight- NO TIDLY PLATFORMS!!! :D :D :D (Makes it across) Squirrelflight- Come on! It's easy! (Starts doing coconut dance) Brambleclaw- What the ****? Leafpool- No swearing! It's against the rules! Anyway, how DID you learn two-leg words? Brambleclaw- Firestar showed me. (Jumps across) Leafpool- The next obstacle is the punchy Love Train! Squirrelflight- OOOOOOOOO! LOVE!!! (Starts doing Coconut dance again) Brambleclaw- You go first! Squirrelflight- I'LL FEEL THE LOVE FIRST AND STEAL IT ALL FOR BRAMBY!!! (Jumps in) Squirrelflight- OOOOO! ITS A BABY ELF!!! (Hugs the baby elf picture. It punches Squirrelflight in the face) Squirrelflight- BAD BABY ELF!!! (Falls into the water) Squirrelflight- THE BAD BABY ELF MADE ME LOSE MY FIRE POWER! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! Brambleclaw- I'LL SAVE MY SQUIRREL!!! (Brambleclaw puts Squirrel in his pocket) Brambleclaw- Yum! Woodland prey! Leafpool- Since when did Brambleclaw have pockets? (Brambleclaw attempts the love train) Brambleclaw- The baby elf is a trap... I'll run along, jump and.... yes!!! I MADE IT! I MADE IT! (Starts doing Coconut dance) Brambleclaw- Oooooooooooooooooh! We're gonna have a party! Ooooooooooooooh! We're gonna have a party tonight! Tonight! Tonight......! (Continues dancing until Squirrelflight gets out of water) Brambleclaw- Come on yeah! Come on! What's the matter with you? Squirrelflight- How offensive! D: D: D: Leafpool- The third and last obstacle in the wobbly tree! The climber needs to climb to the top as the tree sways! At the top is a platform, where one of the mates will wait, before the other attempts, unless they fall off and into the water! Squirrelflight- You go first! Brambleclaw- Ok! (Squirrelflight steals the squirrel out of his pocket and starts eating it. Brambleclaw takes no notice) Brambleclaw- ULTIMATE TREE CLIMBING!!! (Dramatic music sounds) Brambleclaw- YAY!!! I'M AT THE TOP! SQUIRREL TIME! (Brambleclaw looks in his pocket) Brambleclaw- NUUUUUUUU!!! THE SQUIRREL MUST HAVE FALLEN IN THE WATER! LET'S GIVE THANKS TO STARCLAN FOR ITS LIFE!!! (Holy music sounds) Brambleclaw- StarClan, I prey that you can forgive me for the lost Squirrel today. (Holy music stops) (Squirrelflight makes it to the top) Squirrelflight- YAY!!! THE SQUIRREL OF LIFE GAVE ME POWER!!! Brambleclaw- What Squirrel? You didn't bring a squirrel! Wait a minute? DID YOU EAT MY SQUIRREL OF VICTOURIOUS HAPPINESS? Squirrelflight- Um... Yes? Brambleclaw- YOU SHALL PAY!!! With HUGS FOR BRAMBLECLAW!!! Squirrelflight- YAY!!!